


關於吵架

by etrus



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brudick - Freeform, M/M, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 身為一位優秀的Robin，Tim當然可以觀察出這個家易於常人的地方，例如吵架，又例如和好一個BD小短篇





	關於吵架

Tim從近來這個家之後，開始陸續習慣各種事情，例如吵架這件事，別看這感覺時常上演，實際上要跟Batman吵架可不是簡單能辦到的事，因為對方會直接用不容許有反對意見的絕對專制去壓你，連抗議都無法更何況是吵架，能跟Batman吵架的大概也只有已經罵不怕的Nightwing，不過很多時候仔細聽會讓人覺得Dick是自己在跟自己吵架，Dick彷彿自問自答般把話題延續下去，Bruce就只是嗯嗯哼哼或是單字單句，這也難怪只有Dick能跟他吵，並不是誰都能讀出Bruce的那個嗯嗯哼哼到底哪裡有不一樣、代表什麼意思，還是他到底有沒有在聽，根本幾乎算是超能力才能辦到的等級。

一開始碰上Bruce跟Dick吵到像是要斷絕關係、動手宰了對方的那種大吵架，Tim都會很擔心，但在管家淡定地支開Tim要他陪自己去喝一杯茶之後，久了Tim也終於知道事情並不是常人判斷般的嚴重，吵成那樣甚至打架都屬於正常能量釋放，反正Batman不殺人，Nightwing在弄死對方之前會先自殺，所以從根本上就不用擔心他們會吵到砍死彼此，於是久而久之Tim也像管家那樣從容以對，有時候還能把兩人吵架當背景音樂繼續寫他的功課或享用他遲來的宵夜。

既然是吵架，那麼就有和好，這點，身為優秀的Robin的Tim也略有心得，Bruce他們吵架很多時候並不會當著Tim的面，但從各種蛛絲馬跡來看Tim總是會知道，和好這點就更隱密了，除非是把Tim也捲近來，不然Dick不會跟他明確說明他們和好了，加上Bruce他們即便吵架，也不會讓彼此的怒氣上升到任務甚至生活上，還是會像往常一樣保持冷靜把事情處理好，根本無法推敲出他們現在到底和好沒。

事情到最後，透過觀察，Tim找了一個結論出來，甚至還能從中判斷兩人吵得兇不兇，就例如今晚，Tim應聲讓Dick打開房門。

「Tim，今天我想跟你一起睡，如果你不嫌擠的話。」Dick抱著自己的枕頭問。

「進來吧！」偉恩家的床舖就算睡了兩人都仍嫌寬，正在寫作業的Tim點點頭。

「耶！」Dick高興地走進來，直接撲到床上滾了幾圈，「好久沒跟你一起睡了，還在寫作業？等你結束看我們能玩個什麼，打電動？」

「快寫完了。」Tim轉頭看了對方一眼，「看樣子這次吵得很兇啊！」

「啊？什麼？」Dick困惑。

「你跟Bruce啊！」Tim回頭繼續寫他的作業，「你來我這不就是不想讓Bruce來找你嗎？」

「他也是住這裡，至少他可以來敲門。」Dick說，「我只是想說很久沒有跟你一起過夜而已。」

「得了吧！Dick。」Tim笑了笑，「我看他可沒那臉皮跑來敲門問你願不願意去他房間上床。」

「什麼？」Dick一副好孩子你怎麼學壞的驚訝表情。

「你們兩人吵架和好之後不都會上床？」Tim稀鬆平常地說，「還是上床之後就和好？總之，不管因果就是那樣的意思。」

「你怎麼、」Dick愣了一下，然後想到對方的偵查能力又改口，「我們沒有、」

最後Dick只是動動嘴，放棄了，好吧老實說被發現或者某方面是沒錯、他並不非常意外。

「……唉、就那樣囉。」Dick聳聳肩，「我就不問你怎麼發現的了。」

「反正那是你們倆的事，我也幫不上忙，你要來跟我睡我當然很開心。」Tim收好寫完的作業，「我去個廚房，要幫你拿些什麼嗎？」

Dick搖搖頭，隨手拿了一本漫畫翻著，Tim則端著他的杯子往廚房去，一邊思索著接下來是要跟Dick來場通霄電玩比賽還是看個球賽什麼的，來到廚房後，多虧他的一心多用訓練以及觀察能力，沒有被安靜站在旁邊的Bruce嚇到，對方穿得很隨意，看起來像是準備就寢，只是來廚房拿點喝的，但Tim卻覺得對方是特地在這裡等他。

「別玩得太晚，他今天也累了。」Bruce淡淡地說了一句之後就走了，留下只是傻傻拿著杯子的Tim。

果然是特地在這邊等我吧。Tim放下杯子想，對方連問都沒問，果然知道Dick在他房間裡，並且沒有反對甚至還有點鼓勵地要他陪Dick？

他回到房間就把這件事跟Dick說，這對他們的和好有幫助，Tim不想隱瞞，而Dick只是抿了抿嘴角沒說什麼。

「所以，這算是Bruce準備要道歉了嗎？」Tim問。

「等他道歉？」Dick的口吻介於你在說笑話與你是要等到下輩子嗎之間，「不，他只是知道我們必須冷靜一下，或者正確點說，是我必須冷靜一下，因為我才是那個會先妥協的那位。」

「意思是每次吵架都是你先道歉？」Tim思考了一下，這感覺不太公平，「即便你是對的？」

「這個嘛，反正重點是事情要解決，又不是說誰道歉了就會讓對的事情變成錯的，要他先低頭是不可能的，那麼就只好我來啦！」Dick聳聳肩，「堅持誰先道歉只會氣死自己，真的，經驗談。」

「他只是需要時間思考跟接受，他會懂的。」Dick拍拍Tim的肩要對方別擔心，「他只是太習慣用Batman那套去思考而已，當然，我也不是沒有脾氣，所以就會變成你看到的那樣，嗯、吵架，或是，拒絕和好。」

「有時候真不明白你們兩人在幹麻。」Tim癟癟嘴，「那麼，你們到底是上床之後就和好，還是和好之後才上床？」

「你還真咬著這個不放耶！你沒看到當事人很尷尬嗎？」

「這很重要！」Tim認真，「弄清楚細節是很重要的，我在實事求是。」

「我很確定這話不是這樣用的。」Dick嘆了一口氣，一家子都很固執真不是好事，知道對方要不到答案決不罷休，他選擇放棄，反正事到如今也沒什麼好瞞的，「……我們並不善於談話，所以，如果我們願意跟對方上床，就表示吵架結束，沒有生氣也沒有怨言。」

「我就知道！」Tim開心得幾乎跳起來，就像自己的論點終於被國際認證一樣。

「別把你作科學報告的精神花在研究我跟Bruce關係上。」Dick有些無奈又有點溺寵地笑了笑。

「我只是確保自己不要撞在槍口上。」Tim拿出遊戲機，「來玩對戰好了，打三局我們就睡覺。」

「真的？這麼乖？」Dick感到意外，這年紀不是正好愛玩的時候嗎。

「Robin要聽Batman的話啊！」

「得了吧！」Dick搓了一把說得理所當然的Tim的頭髮，「我們都知道這只能拿來當做藉口。」

「吵架很累，而且對方又是Bruce，更累，早點睡比較好。」Tim認真說，「雖然我很想跟你玩通霄，但我比較喜歡你們和好，你知道的。」

「會啦！別擔心。」Dick伸手抱住對方的肩膀，像是擁抱般拍了拍，「你知道我們之所以吵架就是因為事情沒有對錯對吧？」

「當然。」Tim自豪地說，「當我是誰。」

「很好。」Dick點點頭，「那我們打三局就睡吧！唉、誰叫Robin總是站在Batman那邊，我好可憐。」

Tim笑了起來，把電玩手把塞給對方，表明這次不會放水地在遊戲裡與Dick開戰。

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然是在講BD但Bruce從頭到尾只有一句話XDDD  
寫起來像是單純的一段話，雖然覺得這個梗應該能寫成一篇才對，但後來想想寫這樣輕鬆的一小段也不錯  
清爽清爽當復健


End file.
